1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a prothesis for male erectile dysfunction, and in particular, to a condom with penile supporting splint members.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Various penile prosthesis have been provided, including complex implants which are extendible by transferring of inflation fluid from a sack to a tubular implant in the penis. These complex penile implants are costly and subject the patient to an operation for implanting the prosthesis, and a second operation should it be desired or necessary to remove the implant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,140 discloses a prosthesis formed of filaments which are oriented in longitudinal, circular and helical directions and interwoven into a sheath.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,933 discloses a sexual stabilizer and stimulator which has a tubular body formed of latex with five to seven stays 18 embedded within the latex body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,737 discloses a splint for complete circumferential immobilization of an extremity. The splint is a cylindrical rubber-like tubing in which are embedded a plurality of rod-like stiffening members 16, which may be formed of steel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,691 discloses a surgical splint having a cradle and a strut which are integrally coupled at opposing ends by tubular webs 4 and 5.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,254 discloses a condom having a relatively stiff, but flexible, cartilaginous rib which functions as a temporary prosthesis to aid males with erectile dysfunction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,716 discloses a condom provided with a plurality of longitudinally extended compartments which are filled with a rheopexic fluid for stiffening the structure and supporting the penis thereby.
The aforementioned splint devices lack one or more desirable features necessary for acceptance of the prothesis. Indeed, some even contradict current medical practice by providing sheaths which totally surround the penis, thereby risking restriction of circulation.
Ideally, the splints should be sufficiently flexible to permit the device to be rolled into a compact configuration readily unrolled at time of use, as a conventional condom. The device should also not numb sensations which would rendering the condom inappropriate for sexual pleasure.